Drawn to You
by Shiyaree
Summary: Seijuurou Akashi found himself being entrance by the guy he saved, Tetsuya Kuroko, who couldn't remember himself. However Akashi knows he cannot have him because he already belongs to someone else. A bittersweet AkaKuro.
1. Prologue

It was around 10 at night when my meeting with a client ended. This week has been rather strenuous, first a demanding business client, and second this meeting with my arranged marriage partner father has been pushing lately. I've seen her before in one of the party I attended before, and any man who wants to marry that must be a blind and idiotic man. She talks too much, too gaudy, and acts as if she knows everything. I'd be damned if I marry her. But, I know too well why father wants me to see her, her family after all is very influential.

I was on my home when I almost ran over a guy covered in blood. I have to admit, at that moment my mind was somewhere else and not in the road. I thought I might've killed him because of the blood all over his shirt, and the fact that he passed out after I hit the break, made it worse. After checking his pulse and realizing his still alive, I carried him to my car and called my personal, Dr. Miura, to come to my house immediately.

"Hey! Hey, wake up! Can you hear me?"

I was driving so furiously then, the guy kept swaying I should've put a seatbelt on him

"Haruhiko! Haruhiko!"

"Oh my, Akashi-sama are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"The blood's not mine, it's this guy here. Wait for Dr. Miura at the entrance, I told her to come here; she should be arriving by now."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

"Sana prepare the hot-water and get me the first aid kit, this guy is full of bruises and he has wound on his head, we need stop the bleeding."

"Yes, Akashi-sama"

My house was in chaos. Everyone was panicking. Haruhiko was anxiously waiting for Dr. Miura; I could see Sana's hands shake as she tries to search for the first aid kit, and the others who doesn't know what to do or say, all because of this almost dead looking guy. I wouldn't really blame them though, this is the first time that I came home carrying a guy covered in blood.

Dr. Miura came in half an hour later and treated the guy's wound. She left immediately of course due to her work schedule. The house got calmer then.

"Akashi-sama we've prepared your bath, you must be exhausted"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute and Haruhiko check some of the police station nearby for a missing person tomorrow."

"Yes, Akashi-sama"

Two days have passed since then, and this guy hasn't woken up at all.

"Haruhiko, will you call Dr. Miura and ask her why this guy hasn't woken up yet."

"Dr. Miura said that it's normal for that type of injury to cause the patient to sleep for 48-72 hours. We should wait for Kuroko-san to wake up tomorrow, before calling Dr. Miura."

"Kuroko-san?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama. The guy you picked up is wearing a bracelet with the name Tetsuya Kuroko engraved to it. I assume it is his name."

"Ah yes, I remember Dr. Miura took a bracelet and a ring off of him before treating his wound. **Tetsuya Kuroko huh.** Haruhiko is there any news about a missing person that matches his description?"

"No sir, there hasn't been any missing person that matches Kuroko-san's description. I will inform you as soon as I get any news Akashi-sama."

"Then, you may go now. I'll look after him."

"As you wish Akashi-sama."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The moment I opened my eyes a massive wave of pain struck my head. Where am I? I tried to recall, but the more I try to recall the painful my head gets. It's as if my head had been stuck by a lightning.

Ugh, it's too bright. I can't focus my eyes very well. A voice started to crept in, but I can't seem to pick up what his trying to say.

"Hear me? Hey, can you hear me?"

The man who spoke, I can see him now. My eyes can focus better now.

"I see, so you've finally woken up"

"Where am I? Who are you? My body hurts, especially my head"

"That's natural since you're only halfway to recovery"

Now that I can see better, this room is really big and spacious. There's even a balcony outside.

"Are you not listening to what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Ahhhhh, ah um, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"

That shocked me. His eyes, his eyes are mismatched, one is crimson and one is gold. What a peculiar set of eyes, although it does somehow suit his red hair.

"Who might you be?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I found you near the entrance gate of my estate covered in blood. I almost ran you over. You're not some criminal on the run are you?

"I'm, I'm. Who am I? I don't remember"

After that an old person around 40-50 years old came in with a woman wearing a white coat. Why is he wearing a suit?

"Akashi-sama Dr. Miura is here for the check up"

"Very well doctor you can start now"

She took out her stethoscope and started the check up. Then she examined my head.

"Owww!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry…"

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko is his name"

Is this guy serious? What is up with him, he just asked who I was a moment ago. He already knew my name. What the hell?

"Why did you asked who I was, when you already knew my name"

"Yes, Tetsuya Kuroko is your name at least that is what's engraved on the bracelet you were wearing."

"I don't recall being called by that name. I don't remember anything except for these few hours I've been awake."

They all looked shock and concern, except for the red headed guy. He looks somewhat amused.

"Well, Kuroko-san the wound in your head indicates that you were hit by something hard and that might've cause you a head trauma. Head trauma can cause, what we call, a retrograded amnesia. This can cause you to not recall memories before the accident, or the accident itself. But don't worry Kuroko-san this type of amnesia is usually just temporary."

"I see"

"I'll come back for another check up. Don't stress yourself right now Kuroko-san. Try to recover first."

"Yes, Doctor"

How can she easily say don't stress, when I can't remember who I am. How can this red headed guy be amused by all of this. Why did he save me? Why am I here? How can I not stress when there's so many questions in my head and I can't even answer any of them, not even one. But the more I try to recall, the painful my head gets. I just want to remember.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since I opened my eyes from that painful slumber. I think…I mean I didn't really ask anyone for the exact date and I never really counted the days. A guy named Takeda Haruhiko and a woman named Takeda Sana comes here to tend my wound almost every day. I think they're married. They said that the wound is almost healed. And the red headed man with the peculiar mismatched eyes comes here once in a while…like today.

"How are you Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? First name basis, I thought you didn't know me?"

"I can call you however I want to, are you forgetting that I was the one who saved you?"

"How would I know you that? I can't remember, **remember? **Plus how would I know if you really weren't the one who caused my injury?"

"Are you accusing me of being murderer?"

"No, I was merely asking for your credibility. You wouldn't react like that if you weren't guilty, would you?"

"Hahaha! You really are interesting Tetsuya. Now tell me, if I was really the one who wanted you dead, why would I save you?"

"You could've chickened out or felt guilty towards the end"

"Does it look like I'm the type to feel guilty from killing someone, whom I want dead?"

"I was merely asking if you didn't really ran me over, but you actually reacted like that so…"

"No, you were already covered in blood when I found you staggering in the road on my way home. I didn't see you immediately, that's why I almost ran you over"

"I see"

Truthfully it doesn't really matter to me how I got injured right now… all I want is to know and remember who I was

"A-Akashi-san…is there any news or anything you've found out about me?"

"No not yet. I will tell you immediately when I find something, Tetsuya."

I swear the way he says my name make it seem like we've known each other for a long time.

"When can I get out of this room?"

"Well the bruises in your body are all gone and the injury in your head should be healed in a few days. I guess you can go out of this room now. Just don't go outside the estate, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you but I would actually like to go outside. I remember Dr. Miura said that seeing familiar stuff might bring some of my memory back"

"I can't let you that. Who knows the one who did this to you might still be looking for you, it's not safe for you to roam outside as you please."

*knock, knock*

"Akashi-sama?"

The voice sounds like Takeda-san

"Akashi-sama, I need to talk to you right now"

"I understand, wait for me outside then. Tetsuya, I'll come again sometime tomorrow. You can go outside of this room now if you want. I'll call Sana to assist you"

"Thank you"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Accusing me being a murderer with a dead face like that, Tetsuya is really interesting.

"Haruhiko what's the urgent news"

"It's about Kuroko-san. I found a police report involving a someone that fits his description"

"A police report… go on"

"Two 16 year old girls reported that a gang of about 5 people cornered them and was about to drag them somewhere when a guy appeared and saved them"

"And the guy fit Tetsuya's description, I suppose?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama. The report says that when the police arrived at the scene, no one was there. A few of Kuroko-san's friend were looking for him as well and reported a missing person that fitted the 2 girl's description, and the police were able to connect the two case. The 2 girls even identified the missing person as the same person who saved them. Would you like me to report to them that we have Kuroko-san? His friends as well as his family are very worried about him."

"Are they already looking for him?"

"Of course sir. I already saw some his poster telling people to contact his family if they happen to see him, or know his whereabouts. His husband is also furiously looking for him and helping Kuroko-san's family to look for him"

"I see, did you tell them anything? …did you say husband?"

"Yes Akashi-sama. He is married to a man named Kise Ryouta for over two years now, and I did not tell them anything, not without your permission sir. Here's all the information I could get about Kuroko-san's identity. A copy of his birth certificate, information about his work and education, as well as his marriage certificate"

"I just remembered, Dr. Miura took of a bracelet and a ring before she tended Tetsuya's wound. Bring them to me and do not report anything to the police until I say so."

"Yes Akashi-sama, but his family as well as Kise-san…Kuroko-san has been here for almost a month now and they've been looking so furiously for him. In addition Kuroko-san's injury is almost healed. Shouldn't we report his whereabouts now?"

"I said not until I say so. Do you not understand that Haruhiko?"

"But…"

"Just do as I say, now go will you?"

"Yes…Akashi-sama"

Hmmm, Kise Tetsuya, January 31, 1988, same age as me, 25. Son of Kuroko Hina, and Kuroko Yuzuki. First grade teacher at Seirin Elementary School. Married to a pilot name Kise Ryouta on July 11, 2011 Los Angeles, California. He really is married and to a man, so that's what the ring was for. He even got married abroad, interesting.

The next day, Haruhiko gave me all of Tetsuya's belongings. I returned them all to him, except for the ring. The reason? Truthfully I don't know. I think, maybe, I was envious, envious of what he has. There are people waiting for him, he seem to be the type of person a lot of people would be fond of, total opposite of me. And the fact that he is married, for **two years**. I'm envious of the fact that people like him can choose who to love and marry, and then there's me who is force to marry someone for business purposes, to someone I don't even like. I, who obviously has more power and influence, felt defeated to this weak looking guy. I'm envious of Tetsuya who has freedom, envious of Tetsuya who's bold and dauntless. That's why right now I can't give you back to them yet, not when I finally found someone who can look me in the eye without fear, someone who can look me in the eye not as an Akashi, but as Seijuurou. That is why, Tetsuya, forgive me.


	3. Chapter 2

"Takeda-san"

"Good morning Kuroko-kun, you're up early today. Did you get a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Uhm…Takeda-san?"

"Sana-san is fine, Kuroko-kun. You also call my husband Takeda-san, one of these days Haru and I will get confused if you call us both Takeda-san.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Then, uhm S..Sana-san, about Dr. Miura, what time is she arriving? She's coming today right?"

"Ah yes, she will be here at afternoon. You must be delighted Kuroko, I heard today is your last check up."

"Yes I am, and I also wanted to ask her a question"

"About what? Oh my, did you finally remember something? I remember Akashi-sama gave you back your belongings, perhaps the person who gave you that bracelet?"

"No, I haven't actually, not even after seeing this bracelet."

"I'm sorry for asking that Kuroko-kun. Now then, I need to go Kuroko-kun. Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, I'll tell them to bring some here when it's ready."

"Thank you, Sana-san"

*door closing*

Two days ago, Akashi-san gave me the clothes I was wearing when he found me, as well as this bracelet with my name engraved to it. A name I can't remember. I don't even know if it's really my name. I could've borrow this from someone, or found it somewhere and decided to claim it, or, or, or that Akashi could have bought this and thought it would be funny to play with me. I don't know. Tetsuya Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko and still, no matter how many times I say that name, nothing.

*knock knock* *door opens*

"Akashi-san? Do you need something?"

"I heard from Sana that you're up, I thought I'd come and visit."

"Thank you for the concern Akashi-san, but you don't need to do that"

"No, I insist on it, plus I'm bored. Now then Tetsuya, why do you still call me Akashi-san? You can just call me Seijuurou, were the same age anyway"

"Same age?"

"I mean to say, you look like you're around my age. Around 23-25 years old"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 years old. Now will you call me Seijuurou?"

"I'm sorry, I still can't call you that. I feel uncomfortable to call you by your first name."

"Straightforward answers huh, well aren't I the person who saved you, why would you feel uncomfortable to call your savior by his name?"

"The way you say it make it seem like I owe you big time"

"You do, I could have left you there, but I didn't."

"Fine, thank you **so** much for saving me Seijuurou-san"

"Seijuurou. Just Seijuurou, adding –san to it make it sound like I'm an old person."

"Seijuurou…-kun"

"Fine, I'll accept Seijuurou-kun"

Why does this guy want **me** to call him by his first name so bad? I just don't get him. He barges in my room as he likes, talks as if he knows everything, and savior? Didn't you said that you almost ran me over and almost killed me. Although, he did 'save' me in a way, and even let me stay here.

"What with that look Tetsuya?"

"Huh? It's nothing S..Seijuurou-kun"

Akashi-san, I mean Seijuurou-kun left after that. He's 25, of course he must be heading to work, although with a house like this and with servants I'm somehow curious of whatever his job is.

Dr. Miura came in the afternoon, just like what Sana-san said. It was the usual check up routine, except this time she's finally taking this bandage off of my head. Finally.

"Sana-san told me that you wanted to ask me a question."

"Ah yes Dr. Miura, I want to know how long does retrograded amnesia last?"

"Truthfully Kuroko-san, that depends on the patient. Usually it's only temporary, but that also depends on how and why you forgot your memories in the first place. There are some who immediately remembered, usually after spending some time with family or people close to the them. Some remember them by familiarizing with places they used to go or objects that meant a lot to them. And there are also some who could not recall their memories back at all. The brain is very complex, Kuroko-san."

"Does that mean I might not be able to recover my past memories at all?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm not a specialist on the brain, but I know enough to tell you that. Like I said, our brain is very complex. Don't stress too much Kuroko-san, you have to be positive and not lose hope."

"Yes doctor, thank you."

"I need to go now Kuroko-san, call me when you have more question. I also know a brain specialist; I could recommend you to him if you want."

"Yes, I would like that doctor. Thank you so much"

*knock knock* *door opens*

"Kuroko-kun Akashi-sama has called for you. He is waiting for you at the entrance door."

"Huh? I'll be there then"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Is it really okay to take him there? Should I show him the wrong spot? If the bracelet didn't do anything to stimulate his memories, then whether I show him the correct spot or not would not do anything at all.

"Seijuurou-kun, sorry for making you wait. Sana-san told me that you needed to see me."

"Yes, since you're all right now I thought I'd go and give you a drive around. It might help you remember something. I'll take you to the spot where I found you first."

"Really, this isn't a joke right?

"No, I am not joking around Tetsuya. Are you nervous?"

"Well yes, of course I am."

"You don't have to be nervous, plus didn't you want to go outside?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Let us go then."

The drive was only a few minutes. My mind kept wandering around and my heart was beating faster than the usual. So many questions left unanswered but somehow, to be honest, it was exciting. It was exhilarating to lie to the pitiful Tetsuya. It's exciting to see him make different kinds of expression.

"Here we are Tetsuya."

He looks so nervous and lost. Head turning round and round looking for something familiar…but can't. Well it's not a surprise that he would look lost, but the way his acting now…

"Tetsuya, you don't have to pressure yourself to recognize this place. It's okay, take it easy."

"How could you say that? This could solve all my problems, I just have to remember."

"Calm down, Tetsuya."

"Shut up! You don't understand"

Anxiousness, uneasiness, and then disappointment, that's probably what he felt just then. Ah, there's some tears flowing from his eyes. He's crying. Amnesia must be that terrifying.

"It's okay Tetsuya. You can cry as much as you want to."

I want to comfort him. Should I pat his head, or…

"Hugging me isn't comforting me at all Seijuurou-kun.''

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it might calm you down if I hugged you"

"Hahaha, hahaha, hahaha. You've never comforted anyone have you Seijuurou-kun?"

I think I just did something embarrassing. It's just he looked dejected and he was crying, I should have patted his head instead.

"Its fine Seijuurou-kun, I feel somewhat better now. Thank you. I would actually like to go home now if possible."

"Home?"

"Yes, we should head back home Seijuurou-kun. Sana-san and Takeda-san are probably waiting for us."

"Ah, yes of course let's go."

That surprised me, how could this clueless guy casually say stuff like that. _We should head back home,_ make it seem like a family. The way he said _home_ struck me. There was a bittersweet feeling to it, and my heart felt unsettled for a moment. How could this guy make my emotion sway in an instant like that? How?


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey get up! It's your first day at work. I'm so excited."

"Five more minutes please…"

"No, get up now. Come on."

"Why do you look more excited than I am?"

"I'm just happy for you. Really really happy."

"Okay, good morning then."

"Hehe, good morning."

My dream went on like that. It woke me up and somehow it made my heart beat faster than the usual. The person in my dream had a blurry face but his hair was shining so brightly it looked so luminescent just like the sun. The dream seemed realistic to me especially that kiss on the forehead he gave me after greeting me good morning. What's more weird is that person was a guy, and I didn't seem bothered by it at all. And the way he smiled after kissing me in the forehead is somehow stuck in my mind.

Yesterday Seijuurou-kun took me to the place where he had found me. I remember Dr. Miura once said that people with amnesia recover their memory in different ways and different paces. After seeing that place I couldn't recall anything at all, but maybe my memory comes back through my dreams. It could happen I'm pretty sure of that. But just to be sure I need to ask Seijuurou-kun about this matter.

"Uhm…Takeda-san, do you know where Seijuurou-kun is?"

"He's still at work Kuroko-kun. He'll arrive at dinner time."

"Is that so."

"Do you need help with something Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah no, thank you Takeda-san."

I wonder what Seijuurou-kun's job is. His image suggest a somewhat lawyer like job, like a government official, but he looks too young to be a lawyer. I can't really imagine him being a teacher; if he is then I somewhat pity his students. Although teaching kids doesn't sound bad at all, if it were me then I think teaching kids is something I can imagine myself doing. Yeah, teaching isn't so bad; you get to teach kids all sort of stuff and watch them grow up. You're kind of similar to their parent, like a second parent I guess. Seijuurou-kun said that I'm around 23-25 years old, I wonder if I'm studying to be a teacher or if I am a teacher, since I seem to be fond about being one.

It's still afternoon and Seijuurou-kun won't be here until dinner time, I don't know what to do here. I wonder where Sana-san is, I should go and look for her. She should be at the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are Sana-san."

"Kuroko-kun, what are you doing here. Do you need something?"

"Ah no, I just have nothing to do, and Seijuurou-kun won't be here until dinner. I thought I'd go here and maybe talk or if you need any help, I'd be willing to help since I have nothing to do anyway."

"You must be bored doing nothing here Kuroko-kun. Here why don't you help me dice these carrots then?"

"Yes, I'd love to. Are you making a stew Sana-san? If you are, shouldn't the carrots be cut in bigger chunks?"

"Akashi-sama likes his carrots dice, he wouldn't eat it if it's in big chunks."

"Sana-san, you really know Seijuurou-kun. How long have you known him?"

"My family have been serving the Akashi family since I was a kid. Actually Haru and I have been Akashi-sama's caretaker since he was a kid."

"Why don't you call him by his first name then? He calls you guys by your first name."

"That would be impolite Kuroko-kun, besides he told us specifically to call him Akashi-sama. It must be because of Soubi-sama."

At that time the mood suddenly became a little gloomy. Sana-san then told me the story about Seijuurou-kun's mother Soubi Akashi.

"She was a very loving mother, and I guess you could say that she spoiled Akashi-sama a little bit. She would always call out 'Seijuurou' very fondly."

I learned from Sana-san that the garden in the backyard used to be where Seijuurou-kun and his mother would play. She told me how almost every day they would come there and play hide-and-seek. How Seijuurou-kun would always laugh and smile and how playful he was. However, one day Seijuurou-kun's mother became sick and died.

"Akashi-sama was devastated. He refused to talk to anyone and would often lock himself in his room. His father, Kazuaki-sama, then talked to him. After Kazuaki-sama's talk with Akashi-sama, he started acting 'proper' and became strict to himself. He also refused to let other people call him by his first name."

"It must've been hard on both of you Sana-san."

"Yes, that's why I'm glad you're here Kuroko-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Akashi-sama has been smiling since you've been here. It's been a while since I've seen him smile and laugh. He seems to be fond of you as well, he also lets you call him by his first name."

"Actually he told me to call him Seijuurou-kun instead of Akashi-san."

"Is that right? I'm glad Akashi-sama has opened up to you. Ne Kuroko-kun, when the day arrives where you finally regain your memory, continue to be friends with Akashi-sama, okay?"

"Of course I will Sana-san. He saved me and gave me a place to stay. Of course I'll continue to be friends with him."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If I told him the truth, no doubt, he'd come running back to them…to him. I don't particularly feel any romantic affection for him, but if I let him leave then I'll be stuck here again with my tedious life. It's enjoyable with Tetsuya, his somewhat fascinating. He talks back at me and looks me in the eye when talking. I very much like it whenever I would see my reflection in his eyes; I'm drawn to it, his eyes are like void that sucking my consciousness. Whenever he'd look me in eye, it becomes difficult for me to lie to him.

*_ring ring, ring ring*_

"What is it?"

"Seijuurou."

"Father? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, there a business meeting next week and I want you to attend. Your fiancé will be there as well. It's time for the two of you to meet again. Do no disappointment me Seijuurou."

*_end of call*_

_Hahaha! Hahaha!_ Of course, how could I forget I'm Seijuurou Akashi, I'm an Akashi. I should tell this news to Tetsuya, and for sure he'd congratulate me. Do I want pity? Do I want sympathy? What do I want?

"Akashi-sama, you're home early."

"Haruhiko, where is Tetsuya?

"I believe his helping Sana in the Kitchen…"

"Is that so."

Do I want pity? Do I want sympathy? What do I want?

"Seijuurou-kun, aren't you supposed to come home by dinner? You're here early."

"I need to talk to you outside Tetsuya, if you don't mind I'd like to you on walk in our garden."

"Sure. I'm done helping Sana-san anyway."

Do I want pity? Do I want sympathy? What do I want?

"Tetsuya, have I told you that I have a fiancé? We're expected to get married this year."

"Why do you seem unhappy about it? Isn't marriage something jovial and supposed to be celebrated in high spirit? You don't seem particularly concerned about it."

"You can't have any jovial marriage if the one you're marrying is the person you love Tetsuya."

"Then why are you marrying her then?"

"Because I have to Tetsuya. It is part of my job as an Akashi. Pitiful isn't it?"

Maybe I want pity. Maybe I want sympathy.

"Not at all. It's your fault for agreeing to the job. Why are you blaming your name instead of blaming your action? If you don't really want it, then just refused it?"

"It's not that easy Tetsuya."

"Say 'NO' right now."

"No?"

"Sound more assured Seijuurou-kun."

"No."

"See how easy was that. Just say no when you don't like something."

"Hahaha! Yeah! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"You can stop saying no now Seijuurou-kun, please."

"No. Hahaha."

Maybe I wanted pity. Maybe I wanted sympathy. But I realized that the one thing I wanted the most is the assurance that some will be there when I need them, not because they pity me or that they sympathize with me, but because they understand what I want even without me telling them. Truthfully, I knew that blaming my name was not the solution, and blaming myself is something too prideful for me to do. But I wanted someone to point those out for me and tell me that it's alright you can still change. The only appropriate moment where one can blame themselves is when one completely gives up on trying to fix their mistakes.

"Here, Tetsuya. I'll give this rose to you as my thank you gift for listening to me."

"There's no need thank me Seijuurou-kun, but this rose is very lovely."

"Yes, my mother grew them. She was very fond of them."

"It's probably because these roses have the same color as Seijuurou-kun."

I don't know what I was thinking then, but somehow I found myself hugging Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"1 minute…let me stay like this for a minute please."

It's been years since I felt like crying. My tears are something I can't show to anyone because tears are a sign of weakness, but just for today.

"It's all right Seijuurou-kun. It's all right if you want to cry. I heard from Sana-san about your mother. She must have been a wonderful mother."

"Yes, yes she was."


	5. Chapter 4

A few days ago, in that rose filled garden, Seijuurou-kun was crying. I couldn't see his face but I knew that there were tears in his eyes; he was sobbing quietly reminiscing about the days he spent with his mother. It made my heart ache a little seeing his eyes red and the thought that he must have been repressing all this tears and emotion deep within him saddened me. It's the usual day today, Sana-san is probably in the kitchen cooking right now, Seijuurou-kun is working as well, and everyone is doing some sort of work, except for me. I should go help Sana-san in the kitchen again.

"Sa-…"

.

.

What was that? Well she's married to Takeda-san of course they've kissed each other countless of time. I can't believe I ran away after seeing two married people kiss. Not that I was disgusted, I mean why would I be disgusted when Takeda-san kissed Sana-san so affectionately, it felt so warm. Actually, after seeing that, there's this sense of longing that's starting to creep in on me, a sense of nostalgia that I can't recall. It reminded of that dream where that sun like person woke me up and kissed me in the forehead, just like how Takeda-san kisses Sana-san, it felt warm. And now I'm smiling, I'm happy but I don't why, I just am.

"Kuroko-kun? What are you doing here at the living room?

"Takeda-san…uh..er… I'm waiting for Seijuurou-kun."

"Would you like to go with me then Kuroko-kun?"

"Where?"

"I'm going to Akashi-sama's office to give him some documents. Would you like to go with me? I'm pretty sure Akashi-sama wouldn't mind if you come."

"Sure. Of course, I would love to go."

This is so exciting, I can finally go outside again. I wonder what kind of office Seijuurou-kun has. What _does_ he do for a living? This is so exciting, the scenery looks beautiful, and the car isn't moving too fast which is somewhat relaxing. There's some cars the passes once in a while, but they all look like one of those expensive cars. This area must be for the upper classes. Hmmmm…I wonder if I have car, I wonder if can drive, although it does feel like I'm the type that would enjoy walking rather that driving. It's such a sunny morning today, and the blue sky is very calming…ah! a plane, I almost thought that those were real clouds, it's just a cloud trail the plane left. I wonder where it's going, it must be nice to fly. Must be nice fly…must be nice to fly? Sounds kind of familiar, 'must be nice to fly', I must be fond of birds, they fly. What else fly's? Birds, plane, jets, angels maybe-

"Kuroko-kun were here."

"Oh I didn't notice…where are we?

"This is where Akashi-sama works. This is their family corporation."

This building is so big and huge. What kind of corporation is this? It's such a massive building, and Seijuurou-kun's family owns _this_. I knew that he was rich, but this is unbelievable.

"Kuroko-kun, Akashi-sama's office is at the top. Bring these documents to him and this bentou as well. He didn't eat this morning before leaving so Sana prepared this bentou, it's good for two people so you can eat with him as well. You haven't eaten breakfast yet either right?"

"Yes…wait, you want me to go there by myself? Takeda-san I can't do that…uh-"

"You'll be fine Kuroko-kun. Here, just show this card to the reception area and ask them for Akashi-sama. I need to go."

"Wait Takeda-san. WAIT!"

He left me. He probably set this up, making bentou for two people, he was already planning on leaving me right from the start. And what kind of card is this anyway, why is it black? I need to calm down…okay…one step at a time. Woah! the inside is more amazing than what I had in mind. It's so spacious and elegant just like Seijuurou-kun's house.

"Uhm…er…er…excuse me? Miss? Excuse me?"

I don't think she can hear me.

"Miss, excuse me…er excuse me, miss?...MISS!?"

"AHHH! Huh…who said that?"

"I'm right here, miss. I need to see Sei-…Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Takeda-san said to show this black card to the reception.

"Here's…Ta-…I mean _my_ card. Here's my card."

Her eyes suddenly got bigger when she saw the card. What is this card?

"Of course, right this way sir."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruhiko's taking too long on delivering those documents, where is he?

_*ring ring ring ring*_

"Akashi-sama, a guy name Tetsuya Kuroko is here to see you. Should I let him in?"

"Tetsuya? I'm coming there right away, tell him to wait for me."

Tetsuya's here? What is he doing here… could it be Haruhiko's doing?

"Seijuurou-kun! Takeda-san told me to give this documents to you and have you eat this bentou Sana-san made… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you just surprised me, and shouldn't I be asking you that you look nervous."

"Well, I didn't what to do. Takeda-san ask me to come with him here but then left me. Beside's it feels like people have staring at me, I feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that. Come, let's continue this in my office."

So it was Haruhiko's doing. I knew it.

"Seijuurou-kun here, these are the documents and the bentou, and this card Takeda-san gave me."

"Well no wonder people have staring at you."

"Is it because of this card?"

"No, it's because you're beautiful Tetsuya."

"That's not funny Seijuurou-kun."

"Haha, I can't help it when you look so lost like that. Stop being so conscious about yourself."

Although you do look striking this morning, the way your eyes would shine whenever a sunlight would hit it and your hair that resembles the sky, definitely eyecatching. But I won't tell you that, never.

"Why don't we eat then, you haven't eaten yet either right? Here."

"Am I not interrupting your work Seijuurou-kun?"

"No, don't worry about that. Come let's eat."

"Yes…what are you doing? It's fine I can serve myself Seijuurou-kun."

"No, you're my guest Tetsuya I have to."

"Fine…by the way Seijuurou-kun what do you do here? I heard your family owns this."

"Yes my family does own this, but our main branch is in U.S. We have three branches here in Japan. My father manages the main branch abroad and I'm managing one of our branches here, the other two are managed by my Uncle and his daughter."

"Your family is really incredible Seijuurou-kun, especially you. You're only 25 and you're already managing this big corporation. It must be tough for you."

"It is, but I can manage…Tetsuya? Are you listening?

"Oh, I'm sorry Seijuurou-kun. I was looking at the sky, see…right there, there's another airplane. I saw one earlier while I was on my way here, and I thought how it'd be nice to fly. What do you think?"

"Haha, maybe you were a bird in your past life Tetsuya…"

"It's possible."

"Let's not talk about this now. Why don't we finish eating first and then I'll tour you around if you'd like."

"Ah yes, I would love that…hey! stop putting more food on my plate. I'm already full, I can't eat anymore."

"You know, it will sadden Sana to hear that you didn't finish the food that she made."

"That's foul play Seijuurou-kun. Here, why don't you have more as well, you look _so_ hungry."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, you deserved that Seijuurou-kun."

The atmosphere's so lively when you fill this room with your laughter. Did you know? I'm starting to get fond of your laughter and smile. All your lost memory, I can replace them all. I'll give you happy memories, so there's no need for you to remember him. I can replace him, give you more…give you more happiness than he could ever give you.

"Tetsuya, you won't leave me right?"

"What are you taking about Seijuurou-kun?"

"No, nevermind. It was nothing…just hurry up and finish eating."

"Why don't you help me finish this bentou Seijuurou-kun? This was originally for you anyway. I really can't eat anymore."

"Fine, here…aaaaa."

"I'd rather eat them all than feed you Seijuurou-kun."

"Hahaha, okay if that's what you want."

"Ugh, I want to throw up. I really can't eat anymore Seijuurou-kun, _please!_"

"Aaaaaaa…"

"Ugh, fine…why are you such a cunning man Seijuurou-kun?"

"I just am."

"Is that right."

"Uh huh."

"I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too Tetsuya."

"Just hurry up and finish eating."

"Yes, as you wish…_Tetsuya-sama._"

"Please don't call me that."

"Hahaha, I'm gonna start calling you that."

"Hey, stop laughing, you're gonna end up choking."

"I can't help it, stop making me laugh."

"I'm not even trying to, what are you talking about?"

Just like today, I want us to laugh together more. Share more moments like these and create more memories with you. I'll give you more happiness than you could ever think of. I promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tet-Tetsuya…wa-a-water, please."

"I told you so."

"I…please…wa-water."


	6. Chapter 5

It was a rainy day when I first notice you. Your teal colored hair, amass the people looking for a place to hide under this heavy rain, was luminescent that my eyes started to follow it unconsciously. I found out few days after that we take the same train on the way to school, how could I have missed that? Somehow my eyes would just unconsciously follow you, and the rare chances when our eyes would accidentally meet were like a wish come true to me. I would smile like an idiot whenever that happens, so you most probably thought that I was some sort of an idiot or a weirdo. However, on that one sunny morning you greeted me "Good Morning" with a smile. I was so happy then that I unconsciously called you by your name, which I heard from a friend you ride with sometimes, "Good Morning too, Kuroko-kun." You were probably shock that a stranger like me knew you. I wonder if I told you that I've been watching you, trying to know you, and that I'm drawn to you, I wonder if you'd think I'm weird, because truthfully I think of it weird as well. I think it's weird that after seeing you on that rainy day, finding out that I could see you again almost every morning made me happy. I find it weird that when our eyes would meet accidentally my heart would start beating like crazy and my idiotic grin would just come out unconsciously. I find it weird that learning about your name and the fact that we go to the same university would put me in such a high spirit that I could hardly fall asleep from thinking too much, "I wonder what I'll learn about Kurokocchi tomorrow."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Ah…er…I learned your name from one of your friend. The one you ride in this train sometimes."

"Oh, I didn't know you and Shige-kun knew each other."

"Yes, Shige-kun. I have a class with him."

"Hmmm, so that's why."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes I could see you smile at my direction, you were probably smiling at Shige-kun."

"Huh, no. No, I was smiling at you Kurokocchi."

"Kurokocchi?"

"Huh…er…look, the train's here. Let's go."

Thanks to Shige-kun, who I didn't even know from the start, we were able to start a conversation. Shige-kun, who saw me as a suspicious person at first, warm up to me and gave me the blessing when I told him that I wanted you to be my lover. However, I didn't know then how to confessed or how to tell you my feelings properly. Dropping "I really like you Kurokocchi," randomly in our conversation became a habit, thinking that if a tell it too often you'd actually consider it seriously and not just as a joke. But it seems that casually saying that wouldn't work, although the way you would always smile and say "I'm happy to hear that Kise-Kun," is another thing that I like.

I decided to show you how I really feel about you, and on that one starry night kissed you on the lips told you "I love you Kurokocchi, not just as a friend but in a romantic way!" The faced you made then made me think that I was probably going to get rejected, but you just walked towards your apartment with a hint of redness in your ear and said "Goodnight Kise-kun." That was stuck on my mind that whole night, my eyes got a bit reddish from lack of sleep.

You avoided me after that. I didn't know what to do then, and it felt like my heart was being torn into pieces whenever you'd avoid my eyes. "What do I do now?" was question I asked myself often at that time, just like a broken piece of tape on repeat.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun, can you give me more time to think about what you said that night?"

"Yes, if that's what you like Kurokocchi. Ne…Kurokocchi I love you!"

"Kise-kun! Were at school. Please stop saying embarrassing stuff in public."

"Does that mean it's okay to say it if it's just the two of us?"

"Huh? Please stop Kise-kun"

"Hahaha, you're blushing Kurokocchi."

"No I'm not."

When you told me that, I realized that you must've been shock when I told you that I love you. I was only thinking about myself that I forgot to consider what you'd think after I confessed. I've been a little selfish, forgive me.

November 7, 2007. That day was when you gave me your awkward yet sweet "Yes" and we started going out, and that day was the official day I can finally call you mine. And we shared many more days together with many unforgettable memories. We cuddled together, the kisses we shared and especially the embraces, where we melted together, all of those unforgettable moments. I'd love to have more of those for the rest of my life, so I decided to buy you a ring and propose to you after you graduate. I heard from one of my senpai from work that guys can marry each other in Los Angeles, California.

I lied and told you that we're going there for vacation but the truth is my proposal plan was already commencing. I asked a few of my coworker in the plane to do this favor for my lover and although they hesitated at first, agreed to my plan. Exactly 8:15 pm, the video, which I had one of my friend edit, with all our memories started playing in everyone's screen. You were so shocked then, I still remember the face you made when you saw yourself in the TV screen, I thought "Ah this is a new expression from Kurokocchi. I'll definitely treasure this moment." And at the end of the video, there I was.

"Ne, Kurokocchi we have together for three years now. I still remember the day when I first saw you, and the day you first talked to me, and many more. I would really love to spend more days together with you. I want to shout to the whole world that I love you. I want to show them how much I love you. So if you please permit me, then I would love to spent more of those days with you not just as my lover, but as my support and as my husband."

You started crying then, and I couldn't help but cry with you as well. "Ne, Kurokocchi. I mean Tetsuya Kuroko, I really really love you. Would you be willing to spend more days with me and create more memories with me? Will you marry me?"

"I would love to, _Ryouta-kun_."

Ah, the tears just won't stop flowing. I was so sure then that I was the happiest person there is. Everyone was looking at us, cheering happily, yelling "good luck", some "awww that's so sweet" and some who were confused at what was going on.

July 7, 2011 was the day we got married. The two of us was so nervous then, I could feel both of our hand shake. Hey, if I told you that I wanted to see you in a gown then, you'd probably hit me huh. But I did kind of wanted to see you wear one though, hehe. We told our parents that we got married and although both were unsupportive at first, I knew that they would give in anyway, because we're both love.

*_ring ring ring ring_*

"Ryouta-kun!?...Ryouta-kun…Tetsuya's missing."

"Oka-san slow down I can't hear you."

"TETSUYA'S MISSING."

"What!? Hold on, where are you?"

"I'm at the seminar place where Tetsuya's attending. His colleagues called me and told that his missing. Please come here immediately Ryouta."

"I got it. I'm coming, please wait for me there."

Where are you Tetsucchi? Nothing bad happen I'm sure, they just probably thought that he was missing and then he's just gonna show up out of nowhere like he always does. He's okay I'm pretty sure of that, I mean who would do something bad to him.

"It seem that Tetsuya Kuroko-san saved two teenage girls from a gang of people trying to drag the two. When we arrived at the scene no one was there anymore."

"What do you mean you can't find him, and what the hell are you all doing here shouldn't you be finding him!"

"Sir, he's been missing for two days now. He colleagues didn't notice that he was missing so they reported the incident late. We were able to connect the incident between the two girls when their description of the guy who saved them matched the description that his colleagues gave us. We're doing our best to find him sir."

"Well look harder!"

"Ryouta-kun calm down."

Oka-san kept telling me to calm down while her own tears fell out of her eyes. How could this happen? I sent you with a smile and you smiled back at me telling me to take care of myself. Didn't we promise that we'll always be together, that we'll always say 'I'm home' to each other? What do I do now when I can't live without you. No! I could feel it, you'll still around it's impossible that your gone I won't accept it. I'll look for you to the ends of the earth. I WON'T ACCEPT THIS.

"Don't worry Oka-san, we'll look for him. We won't give up. I won't give up I promise."

I'll won't give up, I'll look for you and wait for you to come back to me. I believe in you because we promise, right? That we'll always be together for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.


	7. Chapter 6

"Tetsuya, I'm going on a business trip next week. I'd like you to accompany me if it's okay."

"It's fine with me. I have nothing better to do anyway. Seijuurou-kun…I have a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I remember Dr. Miura told me that she knows an expert in the brain who could help. Is it okay if I go and meet this person? There's just so many stuff that's bothering me lately."

"It's fine with me, I'll ask Dr. Miura to make an appointment with this person then."

"Thank you Seijuurou-kun."

"I have a quick meeting today. Wait for me in my office and don't wander around, you might get lost."

"It's fine Seijuurou-kun, you already toured me around. I don't think I'll get lost that easily."

"I'll get going then."

This office looks so professional, no trace of any personal belongings, not even one picture. I was expecting for at least one picture of his mother, but nothing. All I see are books and documents filed up on his table. I wonder what this business trip is about; he looked so serious when he asked me to go with him that I couldn't refuse at all.

Recently I noticed that I've staring at the sky more so than usual. I just can't help but stare at it, as if I'm waiting for something to just pop out of there. It's just so calming to stare at it, plus I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only looking at the sky right now. That's pretty amazing huh, that all of us are under the same sky no matter where we are. I'm under the same sky with everyone, with Dr. Miura, with Sana-san and Takeda-san, with Seijuurou-kun, with…maybe with my family as well. Ah! There's that weird throbbing again.

*_ring ring ring, ring ring ring_*

Seijuurou-kun's phone is ringing, what do I do?

*_ring ring ring, ring ring ring_*

"Hello?"

"Seijuurou?"

"He's in a meeting right now."

"Who's this?"

"Huh…uhmmm..er…I'm sorry!"

Crap, I actually hang up on him. I wonder who that person was, since he called Seijuurou-kun by his first name. Could it be his father? He _has_ the same authoritative tone as Seijuurou-kun, but then again I imagine all of the Akashis to have an authoritative tone.

*_ring ring ring, ring ring ring_*

It's ringing again. What do I do? I don't know what to say to him, he's probably going to ask me why I answered the phone in Seijuurou-kun's office, or why I'm here. He's probably going to ask a lot more unusual questions than Seijuurou-kun could ask.

*_ring ring ring, ring ring ring_*

Seijuurou-kun hurry up! The ringing is starting to scare me, I want to get out of here. But I know if I get out people will stare at me again, 'He came out of president's office' will be whispered quietly, I can just imagine it. Though, I somewhat understand them especially knowing Seijuurou-kun's character, it's natural for them to wonder who I am. That's really ironic, I feel like laughing at myself right now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank goodness the meeting finally ended.

"Tetsuya, I'm h-"

Ah, he's fallen asleep. I shouldn't have forced him to eat too much.

"Tetsuya, wake up. Hey! Wake up."

"Hmm…Seijuurou-kun…is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry the meeting took longer than I thought it would. Come on, we can go home now."

"AHHH! The phone, someone was calling and I answered it and I hanged up… and I think that was your father."

"What? What did you say to him?"

"I told him that you were in a meeting and then hanged up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it Tetsuya, let's go."

"Okay, but wh-"

"It's fine Tetsuya, I'll talk to him."

That stupid 'business meeting' is in a five days, who the hell is he kidding? This is just going to turn into a marriage meeting to meet that girl, let's see who's going to be more surprise between us father.

"The trip is in five days Tetsuya, let's stop by a boutique to buy you some clothes."

"Won't that be expensive, we can just go to a department store."

"No, the owner of the boutique that we're going to is an acquaintances of mine so don't worry too much about it."

Besides there are too many people in a department store, someone might recognize him there. There might still be some of his poster in there that his family spread to find him, I'm sure of it.

"Reo's boutique isn't that far Tetsuya and his friendly."

"I'm not worried about that Seijuurou-kun."

"Then why do you seem so nervous?"

"Because…because I feel like you're planning something."

What an instinct you have Tetsuya.

"Of course not, I just want you to be prepared."

"What a blatant lie, Seijuurou-kun."

"Haha, it'll be a surprised Tetsuya so pretend you don't anything… see we're here!"

Reo's boutique is full of good quality clothes for men and women and there shouldn't be too many people in there. it's a good place to buy Tetsuya's clothes.

"Aka-chan! You're here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is Tetsuya, I want you give me clothes that would fit him for a business trip."

"Hello, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you."

"Oh my, what a cutie you are _Tetchan_, here why don't you try this and this, oh how about this?"

Ah…Tetsuya's flustered face is something I will never get tired of seeing. Although Reo calling him _Tetchan_ just now was kind of unpleasant to hear, but then again he calls everyone with –chan, even me.

"Tetchan, why don't you try this one too. Ah! what about this one, you'll look good in this one Tetchan!"

"Argh…Reo stop calling him that."

"Aka-chan, you're so mean."

"And stop calling me that too, I told you so many times not to call with that."

"Seijuurou-kun, can we go home now? I already tried too many."

"What? No, we still have many. Plus you're so petite I just want to dress you up. Come on, let's go!"

"Seijuurou-kun! Help me…"

"I'll be waiting here, until you're done."

"Argh…help me"

"Hahaha!"

"Whoa, what's this? You're actually laughing"

"Shut up Reo!"

I guess I never noticed how much I've been smiling and laughing nowadays because of Tetsuya. This happiness, can it only be temporary? What do I have to do to obtain this happiness for the rest of my life? Kami-sama, if you can hear me right now then, I want to make deal with you. I'll give you anything you want, wealth, power, even my soul, just let me have Tetsuya. He's all I need, and if not now then in my next life and the one after that, let me meet him again so I could tell him again and again how happy I am to be able to meet him.

"Aka-chan! Look at Tetchan, isn't he beautiful?"

"Is that a dress… ha…haha…hahaha!"

"Seijuurou-kun, please shut up. I swear…"

"Hahaha!"

"Aka-chan, stop laughing it's rude plus it also hurts my pride, my works are stunning you know."

To think that seeing him wearing a dress made my heart thump, that's so funny. A dress well matched with his porcelain skin and marble like eyes made me imagine him in a church aisle walking slowly to his groom, the funniest part is _that_ isn't me yet, in that image I was there smiling so happily waiting for him to reach the end of the aisle so I could hold his hand immediately and face the priest to do our wedding vows. It's hilariously painful, I want to cry.

"I'll buy that too Reo."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"What? You do look nice in it, a lot more beautiful than any girl I've meet. Hey…will you wear it for me again?"

"Stop teasing me Seijuurou-kun. I will absolutely not wear a dress ever again."

"Hahaha, that's such a waste."

"Argh…stop!"

It's hilariously painful, I want to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

If people were to ask me now if I'm happy the way it is, then I'd honestly tell them that 'I don't know' and apologize. I'm happy that Takeda-san, Sana-san, the rest of this household, and especially Seijuurou-kun to treat me as part of their family. I came to their life uninvited yet they still open their house for me who is a stranger. There's always food serve in front of me, clothes are provided for me, and a shelter to take refuge in…yet I'm still not content. The desire to remember my memories never faded away. I could hear it in my sleep every night, those silent cry of '_come back'_ like a tape on repeat, and then I wake up. The grief in his voice always leaves me with a little tear in my eyes… but where do I comeback?

Seijuurou-kun and I are going to a business trip in three days, and I don't why but I'm getting nervous as the meeting approaches. I have the feeling that he's planning on doing something or that something unexpected will happen.

*_knock knock_*

"Tetsuya, Are you awake? It's time for breakfast."

"I'm coming Seijuurou-kun, please go ahead."

"It's fine, I'll wait."

I should probably open the door, knowing him, he well must probably wait outside until I come out.

"Come in Seijuurou-kun. I just need to go to the restroom quick."

"Pffft…I almost forgot your hair get really messy during mornings."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It makes you look a lot adorable than usual, that's one and-"

"Don't start anything so early in the morning Seijuurou-kun."

"As you wish _Kuroko-sama_."

This guy is really too much sometimes. Towel…towel…where's my towel? The water in my face is starting to drip in my shirt.

"You looking for this?"

"Thank you…but please don't scare me like that?"

"You don't look scared at all… Come on breakfast's going to get cold."

As I was wiping the water in my face I saw a glance of my reflection in the mirror, and I thought what's adorable or cute in this face. I just don't get it. _I don't get him_.

"Good morning Sana-san and Takeda-san."

"Good morning Kuroko-kun, the food is ready to be serve come and sit."

"Thank you."

It's suddenly so quiet, I don't know what to say to Seijuurou-kun, where are Sana-san and Takeda-san? The quietness is uncomfortable I'm not used to it. Why isn't he saying anything? Is it rude to talk while eating? We were talking normally while eating at his office, why so quiet now? He's probably thinking about something, or he's just quiet in the morning. No…no…it's impossible for him to be quiet, not even in the morning.

"Is there something wrong Seijuurou-kun? You've been quiet this whole time and you were just teasing me a few minutes ago, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about the trip."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes it is."

"…"

"Are you done eating now Tetsuya? I bought more clothes for you, I want you to try them."

"Clothes?...for men right?"

"Pffft…yes they're for men, unless you want me to buy you dr-"

"NO! Absolutely not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Well I'm glad he's talking again, that's at least better than him being quiet. I still don't like his teasing though, but this is better, especially when he looks like he's enjoying the day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Come, the clothes are in my room."

"…"

"I'm not a pervert Tetsuya, and there are no dresses in there. I promise."

"Okay then…"

"Pfft…stop being so nervous."

"I think I'll just try the clothes tomorrow Seijuurou-kun. I don't trust you."

"I can be nice you know, come on."

I didn't really buy dresses, I really only bought clothes but his reactions are pretty amusing. I can't help but tease him.

"I think you bought too many Seijuurou-kun. How long will we be there anyway?"

"Only a week, unless you want us to stay there for more days, I won't mind."

"A week is fine. It'd be rude if we were away for too long, I'm pretty sure Sana-san and Takeda-san would end up worrying."

"We could have them come with us if you want."

"What about your work?"

"I can handle that, I just want to go far away from here. So after the business trip, let's not come back here anymore Tetsuya."

"What!? We can't do that. What about Sana-san and Takeda-san?"

"They'll come with us. Remember the person that Dr. Miura recommended? He lives abroad, in America. Let's go there after the trip and live there."

"I want to see that person, but living there is too much."

"We could still comeback. I know it sounds strange right now, but we could try right? Besides its better if we live near the doctor, I mean what if you need some treatment or some sort, wouldn't it be better to be right there instead of flying back and forth here?"

"You're right…but-"

"Let's just try, if you really don't like it then we'll go back. Please."

"If the doctor do require treatment then we'll stay, but we'll go back immediately after the treatment, okay?"

"Thank you Tetsuya, I know that it was a selfish request. Please forgive me."

"Truthfully I'm still not sure about this but I know that you just want what's best for me."

"Wait here, I'll ask them if they want to come, and to prepare some papers for you so we could fly."

Finally, we could finally get away from here. It's an absurd plan but it might work. It's wrong, I know, but I want him to be with me. I can't turn back now, no, I _will not_ turn back now.

"Haruhiko! Haruhiko! There you are! I want you to prepare Tetsuya's prepare we're going to America."

"What!? You can't do that Akashi-sama, do you know what you're doing to Kuroko-kun?"

"He agreed to it."

"That's because he doesn't know anything! I'm just concerned about you Akashi-sama. You cannot continue lying to him, he deserves the truth…he deserves to be happy with his family."

"DON'T I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY AS WELL!"

"You can't continue lying to him, what if he starts remembering? And for god sake's Akashi-sama, Kuroko-kun is married."

"I know that! I know that…but I can't give him up yet."

"…Have you fallen in love with him Akashi-sama? I let it go at first because I thought that you just wanted to play around… I thought you'd let him go once you get tired of him. Do you love Kuroko-kun?"

"…Yes…yes…I do love him. You're right at first it was just simple curiosity, but now I want him stay with me and live together with me. I love him Haruhiko, _please_."

"I understand Akashi-sama, but you must tell him everything. If he accepts you even after knowing the truth, then I won't object."

If I can have this, then I won't ask for anything anymore. I'll be content with this. If we're away from here then I could be Tetsuya with no worry, smile freely with him, laugh and do whatever we want. But if he happens to remember, if he start remembering about his past…then…no…no….no…I don't want to think about that right now.

"Seijuurou-kun, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, Sana and Takeda won't be coming with us, but the papers are being prepared now, we can go abroad immediately after the trip."

"Are you okay Seijuurou-kun, you look like you're about cry."

"Tetsuya have I told you that your very important to me? because if not then let me tell you right now that _you are very important to me Tetsuya_."

It's hard to control tears, but I'm trying. Trying not to show my weakness, trying not to look fragile in front of him, but I can't. This overwhelming emotion is eating me up little by little and the tears cannot be controlled anymore.

"I'm happy to hear that Seijuurou-kun. Don't cry anymore."

"I'm not crying."

"You always that."

"I do?"

"Yes, but its fine. I like the honest Seijuurou-kun."


	9. Chapter 8

"Is everything ready Tetsuya?"

"Yes Seijuurou-kun."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, I guess…"

I'm not surprised that Tetsuya's still hesitating to come, but I can't risk staying here for too long especially with the way things are right now. I fear that the longer we stay here the more prone Tetsuya is in remembering his past. I just need to face father and then Tetsuya and I will go to America. I have the feeling he'll be there to introduced that girl to me personally, such a sly father indeed.

"Haruhiko, is the car ready?"

"Yes Akashi-sama."

"Akashi-sama, Kuroko-kun please be careful on your way. Here, I made a bentou eat this on your way, okay?"

"Yes Sana-san, thank you."

I guess Haruhiko didn't tell Sana about us going abroad after this. I know that I have to tell Tetsuya about the truth sooner or later, just not now…that's why Haruhiko please stop making that face.

"Let's go Tetsuya, we can't waste our time here."

"Thank you for the bentou Sana-san and to Takeda-san too, thank you. Please take care of yourselves."

"You too Kuroko-kun and please take care of Akashi-sama as well."

I was silent that whole time. I wanted to say 'I can take care of myself Sana, you don't need to worry about me' but with the way I'm acting right now, that's hardly believable. Even I'm worried for myself, making rash decisions without thinking ahead is not like me at all. Being concerned with what other people thinks about me isn't me…no…no…I was numb then, but with Tetsuya beside me now, I started becoming aware of my surrounding. Just like a bewildered child, I was drawn to the light…it illuminated throughout this darkness and gave me warmth; I don't want to go back to that dark and cold room anymore.

I never told this to anyone, but the truth is I'm afraid of the darkness. It reminded me of those days when I was waiting for mother to comeback, but she never came…I was stuck there, unable to move, but Tetsuya changed that…that's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid.

"Are you okay, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You were quiet again, are you thinking about something?"

"I guess you could say that. Don't worry about it, why don't you lie down and sleep, it's a long drive."

"What about you? I can't leave you alone when you're making that face again."

"Me? What do you mean by making face?"

"Because you always tell me not to worry or it's fine but then make a worried face. I'm not dumb you know. If you have anything to say to me, you should just say it Seijuurou-kun."

I found you while I was driving home covered in blood, I saved you, found out that you're a teacher married to a man named Ryouta Kise, but I didn't tell you that and instead kept you and hid your ring, lied to you, cried in front you, drawn to your marble like eyes, smiled and laughed with you, mesmerized by you… fell in love you.

"You're quiet again Seijuurou-kun."

"I'm sorry Tetsuya."

"You should be, you make me nervous when you're quiet."

"No I…never mind."

"There you are again, saying something and not finishing it."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Kind of. You can share your worries with me Seijuurou-kun, I'll listen to your problems, I'm here, so please don't keep thing to yourself. Am I really that unreliable?"

"No, of course not."

"What is it then?"

"I... just can't say it right now Tetsuya, please understand. I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise."

"That's fine Seijuurou-kun, I'll be waiting then."

"You should lie down now, you need to get some sleep."

"If you don't mind, then I will. To be honest I didn't get enough sleep last night, I was a little nervous."

"I know, sleep tight this time Tetsuya, we still have a long way."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I pretended to sleep for a moment, but somehow the movement of the car got me and I started dozing off. I was half asleep and I think Seijuurou-kun noticed that so he turned on the radio which started playing this soft melody. I heard the words '_I love you'_ uttered very softly, almost like a whisper, and I don't know how to say this but somehow the voice sounded like Seijuurou-kun's, but I was dozing off, half asleep, trying to pay attention to that soft melody, and I was taken somewhere to an unfamiliar place.

I'm standing on a train, in a clear morning, wondering about this guy smiling in the opposite direction where I'm in. Someone's talking about a something that needs to be done today, and I casually replied 'that was due yesterday' and laughed. I looked around again, but this time I'm inside a plane crying while people were clapping and cheering. That guy's here again with the same idiotic grin, but this time he sounds like he's crying. All the faces are blurry, but I could tell that he was crying or more or less _knew_ that he was crying.

'Would you be willing to spend more days with me and create more memories with me?' was something he asked with a blissful tone, as if he already knew what my response was going to be.

"Hey get up! It's your first day at work. I'm so excited."

"Five more minutes please…"

"No, get up now. Come on."

This dream again…I dreamed of this dream so many times but the way he smiled after making me up and the kiss in the forehead was something I never got used to. It scared me a little whenever I would dream of this dream, but at the same time I longed for it to come.

"Tetsuya"

I could hear someone calling my name over and over again, but someone's telling me not to go 'comeback' was what he said. _Comeback._

"TETSUYA!"

I was panting heavily and realized that there were tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay Tetsuya? You were crying…I had to wake you up."

"How long was I asleep Seijuurou-kun?"

"You were sleeping for hours…now why were you crying?"

"I just had dream, it all happen so quickly I thought I was only asleep for a few minutes."

"A dream?"

"Yes. I dreamed that I was on train and then I was on plane and then I was at a house, and…"

"And?"

"It's nothing important Seijuurou-kun."

"No, I want to know."

"There's always this guy smiling at me, on the train, on the plane, even in the house. He's always there smiling at me."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"No…I don't know."

"There's a stop about 4 miles from here, why don't we stop there for a while and eat. You're probably just hungry so you're having these weird dreams."

"Your right, plus I am little hungry…sorry for making you worry Seijuurou-kun."

Normally Seijuurou-kun would say 'Don't worry' or 'It's fine' but this time he was silent. He just simply grabbed one of my hands, held it tight, and then kissed it.

"Dreams are just dreams Tetsuya, don't think about it too much."

"I know Seijuurou-kun, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize… I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you leaving me when you get your memory back. I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want go back to that dark and cold room again."

"Dark and cold room?"

"You're my light Tetsuya."

I wanted to ask more but Seijuurou-kun was making a pained face, so I stayed silent. But it made me think about his question, what if remembered my past. Of course I'd want to go back to my family, tell them I'm okay, and that I miss them, and apologized for making them worry. And then just leave Seijuurou-kun? No…no…I can't do that. Seijuurou-kun is also important to me, I can't just leave him…I don't want to leave him. So I gripped his hand back.

"I won't leave you Seijuurou-kun. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

He was silent but I could feel his hand gripped my mine very tightly…and it made feel guilty because I promised something while feeling confused. I don't know the extent to which I want to stay nor know the extent to my desire to comeback…I don't know what I want, but I feel guilty…I feel guilty whenever I would dream of that smile and I feel guilty whenever I tell Seijuurou-kun that 'it's fine I'll always be here for you'. It's eating me up.

"I know that I've told you this, probably for a thousandth time, but thank you Tetsuya."

It's eating me up, but the way his eyes glimmered along with his bright smile made me forget everything…just for now, I want to engrave that image in my mind. I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 9

I, along with Sana, have been Seijuurou-sama's caretaker ever since he was born. He was a sweet child, always full of laughter and smile, it's hard to imagine that he would end up as a stern man. I remember back then, he and Soubi-sama always playing in that garden full of roses. "Seijuurou ready or not," was what she would say, followed by Seijuurou-sama small chuckle. That garden was their oasis. It was a place where no problems exist, a place where no tears fall and smiles are exchange to one another without restraint. It was _my_ oasis.

I remember being woken up in the middle of the night of a loud shaking and a trembling hand."Haruhiko! Haruhiko!" I was called many times, but I didn't know if it was dream or not. However, when I opened my eyes, what I saw wasn't reality or a dream – it was a nightmare. Kazuaki-sama, sweating nervously and trembling with fear, was carrying Soubi-sama pale with blood slowly surging from her mouth. It was a horrifying scene.

"Haruhiko prepare the car immediately! We need to get Soubi to the hospital."

I was frozen, unable to move. I didn't know what to do, but I knew in the back of my mind I was praying…I was praying and hoping that all these is just a bad dream.

"Haruhiko! We have to hurry!"

"Yes Kazuaki-sama," I yelled so loudly that even Sana, who's a heavy sleeper, woke up followed by her horrified screaming.

"Sana stay here and look after Seijuurou."

"Ah…yes…of course. I'll do it…I mean, yes Kazuaki-sama, I'll look after Seijuurou-sama."

We drove to the hospital as fast as we could and Soubi-sama was hospitalized immediately, and since then Kazuaki-sama didn't let anyone visit her, not even me. I was left in the manor to take care of Seijuurou-sama.

*_knock knock*_

"Seijuurou-sama, come out now. You need to eat…Seijuurou-sama?"

"No! where's mother? I won't eat without her anymore."

He waited in that room every day. He waited for Soubi-sama to call out his name so affectionately once again, but she never came back. I don't know what sickness Soubi-sama caught or what actually happened after she was hospitalized…I was afraid of asking Kazuaki-sama, so I stayed silent.

"Seijuurou-sama come out there."

"Stop calling me that! Mother's the only person allowed to call me that."

"Let me talk to him Haruhiko."

"…Kazuaki-sama?"

I don't know what happened beyond that door, or what Kazuaki-sama told the young Seijuurou-sama then, but after that he came out with a somewhat stern yet lifeless face, and he's been like that ever since then. However, that changed when Kuroko-kun showed up in his life. The reserved and aloof Seijuurou-sama, for the first time since her mother's death, smiled. I saw it with my own eyes, him smiling and talking without restraint to the weak teal headed man.

"Have you found anything about Tetsuya?"

"Yes Akashi-sama."

Kuroko-kun was an elementary school teacher, 25 years old, and married to a man named Ryouta Kise for almost three years now. I told him about the incident and how Kuroko got all his wound…but somehow he looked amused. I denied it back then…but I knew that he's taken an interest on him. "Do not report anything to the police until I say so," was what he said while grinning.

I let him do whatever he wanted. I let him keep Kuroko-kun, and once again I stayed silent. Every day since then became livelier, at least Seijuurou-sama's was, but the truth was my guilt was staring to get me. Thinking about Kuroko-kun's family and husband looking for him desperately made me feel guilty, but I always tell myself that he'll let Kuroko-kun go one day, get bored with him, and go on to his usual task…but I was wrong.

I noticed the way he would look at Kuroko-kun with affection. How he'd say _Tetsuya_ so fondly, the laughter, his actions, I noticed them all.

"Isn't it great Haru, Seijuurou-sama's finally smiling again."

"Careful Sana, you know he doesn't like it when we call out his name so openly."

"Relax, no one's around."

"Well, he is a lot livelier…I guess."

"It's not just him you know, even the house. Ever since Seijuurou-sama's been livelier, it's like the whole house became alive again. It actually reminds of those days when Soubi-sama was still alive. Isn't it great?"

"It is great, but what about Kuroko-kun? What if he starts remembering? You know that he'll leave once he regains his memory."

"I know that but they could remain friends after. Kuroko-kun's a nice guy, I'm pretty sure he'd remain friends with Seijuurou-sama. They could turn into a great friends in the future."

"I guess so…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing…it's just I'm confused, I guess."

"About what?"

"What if someone important to you is happy, but you know that that happiness isn't suppose to be theirs?"

"What are you talking about Haru? Everyone has the right to be happy."

"I know, but what if their source of happiness is something that's not supposed to theirs…what if it's stolen. And this person is really important to you, so you want to see then happy, but you just know that it's wrong."

"Hmmm, I guess that is hard. Does this person deserve to be happy at all?"

"Of course, just not in that way. I mean what if the person who originally has that happiness is looking for it, and now he's sad without it."

"If this person is really important to me then I'd chose to not do anything."

"Won't you feel guilty from doing that?"

"I certainly would, but I'm pretty sure all those guilt will go away after I see that person's smile."

"It's still not right Sana."

I just can't stay silent any longer. I do want Seijuurou-sama to be happy, he deserves it but what about Kuroko-kun? He's not the type to marry someone impulsively. He must have loved Ryouta Kise a lot; I mean they've been married for almost three years, marriages don't last without love therefore Kuroko-kun must really love him, and that probably goes for Ryouta Kise as well. I mean if Sana was in Kuroko-kun's position, I will definitely not give up on finding her. I love her so much, and the thought that someone else is right next to her when she's vulnerable, I won't be able to bear is Sana forgets me and leaves me, regardless of whether that person genuinely loves her or not. I can't live without her, I'm pretty sure Ryouta Kise is like that too.

"Haruhiko! Haruhiko! There you are! I want you to prepare Tetsuya's prepare we're going to America."

"What!? You can't do that Akashi-sama, do you know what you're doing to Kuroko-kun?"

"He agreed to it."

"That's because he doesn't know anything! I'm just concerned about you Akashi-sama. You cannot continue lying to him, he deserves the truth…he deserves to be happy with his family."

"DON'T I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY AS WELL!"

"You can't continue lying to him, what if he starts remembering? And for god sake's Akashi-sama, Kuroko-kun is married."

"I know that! I know that…but I can't give him up yet."

"…Have you fallen in love with him Akashi-sama? I let it go at first because I thought that you just wanted to play around… I thought you'd let him go once you get tired of him. Do you love Kuroko-kun?"

"…Yes…yes…I do love him. You're right at first it was just simple curiosity, but now I want him stay with me and live together with me. I love him Haruhiko, _please_."

How can I refused someone, pleading with all his might, the happiness he so wants.

"I understand Akashi-sama, but you must tell him everything. If he accepts you even after knowing the truth, then I won't object."

It was a condition I knew he'd never fulfill, after all how can one easily say that they've been lying to you for a long time. I knew that he would never have the courage to tell Kuroko-kun the truth.

"Haruhiko, is the car ready?"

"Yes Akashi-sama."

They left after that and if I'm right, they're never going to return anymore. The trip Kazuaki-sama prepared to introduce Seijuurou-sama's fiancé isn't even going to last for a week. I know he'll immediately tell his refusal to the arranged marriage and then leave right after.

"Sana, remember that situation I told you?"

"You mean that story about someone being happy but it's wrong?"

"Yes that one…would you hate the person who wants to get things straight and things returned back to normal?"

"No, I'll try to understand that person…but…but I'll be sad."

"About what?"

"Well if you think about it, at the end someone will definitely get hurt."

"I know that. Forgive me Sana."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I just need to give someone a call."

I found my resolve.

*_ring ring ring ring ring ring*_

*_ring ring ring ring ring ring*_

"Hello?"

"Is this Ryouta Kise?"

"Yes I'm Ryouta Kise, how may I help you?


	11. Chapter 10

We came in the hotel a few hours ago. It's evening but it's unsettlingly warm, at the least that's what I feel. The remaining hours that we drove here were full of silent. I wanted to say something but my mouth stayed shut. The silent was suffocating then and even more so now, here in this room alone with Seijuurou-kun.

"Tetsuya, you can take a shower now if you want and then go rest."

"I'll unpack first Seijuurou-kun. You can use the shower first, I'll shower after you."

"Or we could go both?"

"No…"

"Such a quick answer, you didn't have to reject me so quickly."

"Please stop fooling around Seijuurou-kun."

"Okay, okay, I'll go now."

Pfft, I really do like this childish side of him. It's quite troubling sometimes but this playful side of him is always smiling, it makes the mood a lot lighter compared to the mood whenever he's serious.

I still don't know what this business trip is all about, but I have the feeling that Seijuurou-kun's father will be here; he is the main president after all, assuming that this trip really is for business. Seijuurou-kun did say that he wanted to go somewhere far from the house, but then again whenever this trip is uttered he would give me a serious face.

How many suits did he bring? This is a lot for a just week. They all look fancy; Reo-san must have made them, I mean putting aside his personality, all the clothes he makes are quite exquisite. All of these suits perfectly match him, even the aura of it screams so much like him.

I need to unpack my things too. All the clothes I brought are all from Seijuurou-kun, and thankfully no dresses. I hope…but he could have hid it somewhere. I need to check.

"What are you doing?"

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"I thought you were unpacking, why are clothes scattered all over?"

"Because…"

"What is it?"

"You didn't bring that dress did you?"

"Pfft…hahaha!"

"I'm serious Seijuurou-kun."

"Pfft, I'm sorry."

"Did you bring it or not!?"

"No, I didn't. Go take a shower now, I'll take care of this."

"No, I'll help clean up since I did this anyway."

Ugh, I could hear him snickering right now. The gap between this side of him and his normal self is so far apart. I see why Reo-san was so surprised then when he saw him laughing. It's a bit unbelievable for someone like him who's always so stern to suddenly laugh like this. I would not have thought that he has this side the first time I was him. I mean the first thing he told me was "Wake up, who are you?" in such a serious tone, it felt like he was accusing me of something criminals would do.

"This is the last of it. You can take a shower now."

"Ah, there's still this box Seijuurou-kun. Is it yours?"

"Ah, yes. It's my watch box."

"Is it okay if I open it?"

"Sure."

Hmmm, it's heavy and looks expensive. This is probably his collection.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, you can't open it after all."

"You could've said so. You didn't have to slap my hand."

"I'm truly sorry Tetsuya…"

"It's okay, but don't scare me like that again. I'll take a shower now, will you be okay?"

"Of course."

That scared me for a second, suddenly slapping my hand like that. He must have hidden something in there that I'm not supposed to see. Could it be one his mother's memento? That is possible. It's probably better not to ask further questions, I don't want him becoming depressed again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

I put it here. It forgot. I hid his ring inside this box. I only used this box when I'm traveling, I forgot. How could I have forgotten? Damn! Why is this cursed ring here!? Of all the things…Argh!

*_knock knock knock*_

It's almost midnight, who could this be.

*_knock knock knock*_

"Seijuurou!"

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you actually came. Let me in."

"I'm here already, you don't need to do that."

Such persistence, but to think he actually came here to check if I came.

"So my guess was right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about that girl isn't it father?"

"I'm doing this for your own sake Seijuurou."

"That's what you always say father, but you never really listened to any of my opinions."

"Make sure you show up presentable tomorrow. I'll go now."

Such a stubborn old man. Ever since mother died, he's been so strict to himself pushing everything that he thinks will give me a better future. He's so obsess about the future that he never see and enjoy the present. I was like that too back then, thank goodness I met Tetsuya.

I wonder how father will react tomorrow when I introduced Tetsuya to him and refused the marriage proposal. It does seem harsh to do it in front of the girl but it's better if the message is fully received.

"Seijuurou-kun? Seijuurou-kun?"

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"Where is the towel?"

"It's in first drawer to the left."

"Thank you."

This is great. Everything is going according to my plan.

"Let me dry your hair Tetsuya."

"Thank you."

Really great

"Done. Let's go to sleep now Tetsuya."

"Your bed is right there Seijuurou-kun."

"It's too cold in there Tetsuya and it's dark. I'm afraid of the darkness."

"Fine, but I'm putting a pillow between us."

I guess I am sly. Ah, the scent of Tetsuya who just came out of shower is making me think of…

"You look like a pervert right now Seijuurou-kun."

"I can't help it, you're giving off a scent I like."

Ah, the face he just made.

"I won't do anything, now go to sleep."

At least I'll try not to. I can't help but think about naughty things. I'm here alone in the same bed with the person I love, how can I not think about it.

"Tetsuya, you know…"

…and he's fallen asleep. What a letdown. But he must have been really exhausted, I am too. Now I just need to get rid of this barrier of pillows between us…then change his pillow with one of my arm, hmmmm this is bliss. Holding Tetsuya in my arms, I hope the sun never rises.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*_ring ring ring*_

*_ring ring ring*_

*_ring ring ring*_

*_ring ring ring*_

*_ring ring ring*_

I hear ringing. Who's calling at this time? It's 4 in the morning.

"Hmmmm…I hear ringing"

"It was nothing Tetsuya, go back to sleep."

*_ring ring ring*_

"Yes? Who's calling?"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Seijuurou Akashi-sama, but there's a man here in the lobby looking for you. He said it's urgent. He's asking for your room number. Do you happen to know a man named Ryouta Kise."

When I heard that name, my senses all came back to me. Fear suddenly crept in on me. My hands were suddenly shaking accompanied by my voice.

"Did you say Ryouta Kise?"

"Yes sir, he just came is a few minutes ago. He came in asking for your name and someone named Tetsuya Kise."

It can't be. Not now. Why is he here!? How does he know me? How does he know we're here? He's here to take Tetsuya away, he's taking him back. This can't be. This can't be. THIS CAN'T BE! Someone tell me this is just a bad dream, please. I can't just let go of Tetsuya. I can't have him taken away from me, not by father, not by anyone, especially not to you, Ryouta Kise.

"Sir? What shall I do?"

"Tell him to wait. I'm coming down there."


End file.
